


Twilight Dawn

by Jagwarakit



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagwarakit/pseuds/Jagwarakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out just how much of his life has been a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> No, I don't own Harry Potter or the Final Fantasy VII series. I'm just playing with the characters a bit.

He sat staring at the Goblin and man beside him completely stunned.  His mind was a complete blank save what he'd just been told.  The words echoed through his mind again and again as he tried desperately to make himself believe that what he'd been told was a lie.  But even as he thought that it crumbled and turned to dust.  
  
He slowly stood and walked over to the window overlooking the alley.  The sky was a cold, featureless gray and he couldn't tell if it was twilight or dawn.  Maybe it was neither as time stood still.  Or maybe time was falling apart around him.  Or maybe it was just him that was falling apart.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut tight as he took a deep breath through his nose and gave a shuddering sight as he rested his forehead against the glass.  Anything to not see his reflection in the glass.  Vibrant copper hair hanging neatly about his face instead of messy black.  Soft creamy skin instead of tanned.  Glowing acid green eyes instead of emerald jewels.  
  
His mind calmed as he finally accepted.  Everything had been a lie.  Everything he had known up to that point had been a lie.  The Potters, the Dursleys, Ron and Hermione, all of it.  All lies weaved together by Dumbledore just so he would play the good little weapon.  Anger filled him then as he gripped the window sill and his eyes snapped open, the acid green glow growing with is mounting anger.  His innate magic snapped and crackled about him as he thought of ways to make that meddling old codger pay for ripping apart his family when it barely had a chance to begin.  
  
He spun around and regarded the man now standing behind him and watching him with calm acid green eyes so much like his own.  Surely this man would help him make Dumbledore and his allies pay for what they've done.  
  
“Train me?  Help me?  Father?” he murmured softly, his voice flowing smoothly over his lips like melted chocolate.  
  
Genesis smiled.  
  
 **\--End--**


End file.
